Attention!
by Kinomiya
Summary: Everyone loves attention, everyone but Kai that is. The only attention Kai is looking for is 'his', but can he get it? And if he can, what will he do with it? KxR


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters! Also, the song Attention does not belong to me.

_**Summary:**_ Everyone loves attention, everyone but Kai that is. The only attention Kai is looking for is his, but can he get it? And if he can, what will he do with it?

_**A/N:**_So I was really bored and just started writing, I hope you enjoy this. It's not very good, I just needed to write something lol.

-----

Kai sat alone in the living room as he listened to the television drone on about some pointless event that had happened in the park earlier in the day. Wasn't that where his team had said they were going to be spending their afternoon? They were probably the ones who caused the scene that was suddenly getting so much media attention.

He couldn't help but snort as he thought about the way Tyson seemed to draw attention to himself wherever he went. It was like he couldn't leave the house without needing somebody to know that his sacred feet were touching the ground.

It was pathetic really, when you thought about it. Why on Earth did he need everybody to constantly flock around him and tell him how amazing he was? Couldn't he just be happy knowing that he was the world champion and that people all over the world held respect for him in some form or another? Of course not, this _is_ Tyson we're talking about after all.

Max enjoyed the attention too, to some extent at least, although he didn't go around demanding attention the way Tyson did, he at least _pretended_ to be modest. Max is always just so happy that nothing seems to get to him. He could be completely surrounded by fans or the press and he would take it all in stride and do nothing but smile in return.

On the inside though, he craved attention. He made sure he was always the kind one who nobody could stay mad at for very long. He went on insane sugar rampages that got everybody's attention and kept it as they tried to calm him down. He was Tyson's shadow when they went out, best friends who always stuck together, and therefore was immediately included in Tyson's pull of the attention.

Kenny didn't enjoy it as much as the previous two, but you could tell that he was proud to be a part of a winning team and that he was eager to be included as one of the BladeBreakers. He didn't speak much during interviews, but he got his fair share of the attention since the BladeBreakers do owe most of their success to his ability to figure out strategies to help them win.

Ray was probably the only member, other than Kai himself, who didn't like the attention. He was better at hiding it than Kai was though. Ray was better than Kai.

Ray knew how to place a respectful smile on his face and nod in appreciation at his fans compliments and he was good at answering questions too. Nothing seemed to fluster Ray, he was always on the ball, he always had something to say. Kai knew he didn't like the attention though. He would catch the grimace on Ray's face whenever the Chinese boy found out that they were to appear on _another_ talk show or that they were doing _another_ interview for some magazine. He saw the flicker of annoyance that appeared in his eyes as Tyson drew a big crowd around them whenever they went out. Kai was also able to catch the fear that ran across Ray's face momentarily whenever he noticed that they were about to be mauled by fan girls.

But as previously mentioned, Ray was better than Kai. He was a perfect actor with amazing manners and patience for the people who annoyed him so greatly. He was perfect at accepting the attention with no complaints, something Kai couldn't do.

Kai was different from his team in so many ways, but similar in a few. He loved attention, he really did. But the only attention he wanted was the one he couldn't seem to get.

He thought of the raven haired beauty as he made his way to his room, leaving the door open and picking up his guitar before sitting on his bed and strumming a few chords, humming gently to himself.

It didn't take long before he broke out into song as he thought about the different types of attention his team members craved.

"_Attention! Attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,  
If only, if only for one second.  
Would you hear what I have to say,  
oh, oh and did I mention,  
__**When I see you it stings like Hell,  
**__to the fact that we could have something,  
__**that'll never happen.**__"_

His voice cracked slightly as he sang about it never happening. He knew he could never have the attention or the love of the one person he wanted it from. Ray would always be out of his grasp and he needed to accept that. He wouldn't settle for attention from fans though, they weren't good enough to satisfy his need.

"_This table has taken a turn for the worst.  
Rock bottom, and over the edge.  
well, it's not like it hurts that much anyway.  
Upside down and inside out  
__**When I leave here I'm going alone.**__  
Well it's not like it, not like it hurts much anyway."_

This part made him feel better. He knew how the future would unfold, considering it had been laid out for him right since his birth. When he was through with the BladeBreakers, he would leave, and he would leave alone. He knew that that was his destiny, he wasn't meant for love or attention the way it seemed almost every other person on the planet was. He was meant to be a rock, to be impenetrable, to feel nothing. His grandfather hadn't spent all that time on him just to have him go soft for the first pretty boy he meets. But just like the song says, it's not like it hurts that much anyway. That's only a bit of bull that I'm feeding you.

"_Attention! Attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,  
If only, if only for one second.  
__**Will you hear what I have to say? **__  
Oh, did I mention when I see you it stings like hell?  
Due to the fact that we could have something that'll never happen  
Did you hear what I have to...?"_

If only the others could see everything that Kai has to hide. There are so many emotions and feelings hidden behind that cold mask of his just waiting for somebody to unlock them. Would anybody even care if he was to open up? Or would he just become classed with everyone else, an emotional attention seeking fool looking for love? No, Kai Hiwatari would never be that person, he couldn't ever be that person. He was meant for something more than love, for something better than that, eternal loneliness.

"_**This balance has weighed out our heart's desire,  
I'm trying to make it alone.  
**__Well it's not like it hurts that much anyway.  
Upside-down and inside out,  
When I leave here I'm going alone  
But I'm dying, I'm dying, to touch...  
And it's not like it, not like it hurts much anyway."_

"It's not like it hurts that much anyway," he spoke aloud in between the song, trying to convince himself of the words he was singing. He knew that being alone wasn't so bad, it made you strong, and all Hiwatari men were strong. They didn't let anybody or anything in, and the people who loved them suffered for it, but the men didn't care, they were strong.

"_Attention! Attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,  
If only, if only for one second.  
Will you hear what I have to say?  
__**Oh, did I mention when I see you it stings like hell?**__  
Due to the fact that we could have something, something..."_

"We could have something..." Kai sighed as he once again spoke a lyric from the song, placing his guitar on his bed before grabbing a photo of his team and staring at it, slowly tracing the outline of Ray. '_Only in my dreams could we ever have something.'_

"Kai?"

Kai's head snapped up as he quickly put the picture face down beside his guitar and stood up. "R-Ray? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know you sang Kai—or that you played the guitar for that matter."

"Well, now you do," he said sarcastically. "What are you doing here Ray? Aren't you supposed to be at the park with those other lunatics?"

"I just thought you might like some company. I wasn't really enjoying myself with all the attention those two were attracting."

"Hn," was all Kai responded with. Ray had come back to spend time with him? _'No, he came back to escape the attention.'_

"Do you wanna go downstairs and watch TV or something Kai?"

Kai sat back on his bed as he picked up his guitar again and turned his body to face his window as he gently began strumming again.

He missed the look of hurt that passed through Ray's eyes as he turned to leave, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Hn." He heard the door close as he finished the song.

"_Oh, did I mention when I see you it stings like hell?  
Due to the fact that we could have something, something..."_


End file.
